1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to solid bleach activator compositions and methods for use and preparation thereof More particularly, the invention pertains to activator compositions that include tetra acetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) and a phosphate salt capable of forming peracetic acid with the hydrogen peroxide component of bleach. Preferably, solid activator and bleach-containing bodies are diluted in separate containers before simultaneous addition to a detergent solution. The solid activator composition may be used in detergent/bleaching agent systems for warewashing, laundry, or general hard surface cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oxygen-based bleaching agents have been widely used as an adjunct to detergents for household and industrial dishwashing, laundering, and general hard surface cleaning applications, because of the improved cleaning results that are directly attributable to the bleaching composition. However, in order for the oxygen-based bleaching composition to be effective, it is necessary that the washing temperature be greater than 140.degree. F. At lower temperatures, oxygen-based bleaches, such as the perborates and percarbonates, are in-effective.
It has been well documented that tetra acetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) activates the peroxide carriers of oxygen-based bleaches and provides effective bleaching of stains at temperatures below 140.degree. F. for which the oxygen-based bleaches alone are ineffective. Furthermore, it has been documented that TAED-activated formulations kill bacteria and other microorganisms even at these lower temperatures. However, prior TAED formulations have been in liquid form and are consequently difficult to use with many types of dishwashing and other equipment which typically employ solid cleansing products.
There is accordingly a need in the art, particularly in the industrial laundering area, for substantially homogeneous solid oxygen bleach activator-containing compositions which will readily dissolve in warm or hot water, and provide activation for oxygen-based bleaches at temperatures below 140.degree. F. Furthermore, the solid activator composition should improve the bleaching of stains and demonstrate a significant antimicrobial effect.